piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Skater Boy
" " is the seventeenth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis After an accident involving Madame Forbes' dog, the principal bans the use of skateboards in the school. Plot TBA Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild (main character) * Sam Ryan (main character) * Dory Skornik * Tasha Robinson * Stella Marie * Lilith Henderson * Rita Finucci * Pooch (debut) * William Bradley * Julia Cooper * Rania Forbes * Mr. Grasso (no lines) * Coco Chanel (pictured) * Scotty (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Walter (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Michelle's Dareway * Dareways * Will's Skateboard * Sam's Skateboard * Tasha's cellphone * Skateboard Cross (mentioned) * ''Bowlling'' magazine * Michelle's PINY Sweater (pictured) * Kittycat Cat (pictured) Locations * Dareway Track * Horse Ranch (background) * Auditorium * Madame Forbes' Office * Reception Music Background songs * Love * Ready to Fly Trivia * As of this episode, Michelle and Sam are officially dating. * Michelle have fallen in love with Sam in this episode, much to her friends' surprise. * Throughout the episode, Rita wears her dress from "PINY Runway". As a result, she also wears eyeshadow and lacks her black hairbow. * "Love" can be heard three times throughout the episode. This is because of Michelle and Sam's relationship. * When in concussion, Dory briefly falls in love with Sam and speaks fluent Spanish. In the Spanish dub, Dory and Sam both speak French instead of Spanish. * As of this episode, Sam starts wearing his outfit from "Father's Day" as his second regular attire. * Sam mentions that there's an annual Skateboard Cross competition. * The Bowlling magazine that Michelle reads is from "Lonely at the Top". * The Kittycat Cat ad can be seen in the Bowlling magazine. * The music that Tasha listens on her headphone is "Ready to Fly". Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to the words "skater boy", a slang (disparagingly and affectionately) for a guy who adopts the style and attitude of a stereotypical rebellious skateboarder. Errors * When Rita runs to hide behind Michelle at the beginning of the episode, her earrings are black instead of white. * In some scenes, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** When she's first seen holding Pooch. ** When she's chasing after both Rita and Pooch. ** When Tasha and Michelle both chuckle after they see Sam holding Dory. ** When Madame Forbes tells Rita that Pooch is harmless. * In some scenes, Dory's bracelets are on her right wrist as opposed to her left: ** At the beginning of the montage scene. ** When she dizzily walks away from the stage. ** Before she got spin around by both Will and Sam when they're on their skateboards. * During the scene when Michelle asked, "Since when did Madame Forbes has a dog?", the logo on her, Stella's, and Lilith's helmet are all purple instead of pink. * When Tasha asks Sam what's wrong with Dory, Lilith's character model have shrink. * When Sam walks Dory out of the Reception, Dory's eyes are purple instead of green. * During the scene when the Indie Girls tries to raise awareness and save the skateboards, both Lisa and Walter can be seen standing and talking to each other near the entrance door. But when Stella left the group, Lisa and Walter are not near the door. Later, when Michelle said, "I hope it works", Lisa and Walter disappear near the front of the entrance door behind Michelle. * When Michelle shows the Skateboard Cross flyer in the montage, it is mirrored. Also, the buttons on Sam's hoodie collar are missing. * According to the flyer, the date for the Skateboard Cross competition is 17.09.01. This is inaccurate because there're 12 months in a year and the "01" indicates that the year is 2001 despite the setting takes place between the late 2000's and around the mid-to-late 2010s due to the smartphone Michelle have is a 4G according to "Fad In". * There're two blonde ponytail girl during the Cafeteria scene in the montage. One is first seen walking away and another one is seen sitting with Scotty. * During the Cafeteria scene in the montage, Lindsay can be seen sitting behind Michelle on the left. However when Sam jealously watches both Will and Michelle chuckling, Lindsay is suddenly move to another seat on the right. * When Lilith enters the Indie Girls' room, her brooch is on her right side of her head as opposed to her left. * In the Indie Girls' room, the pennant banner in the mirror isn't reflected. * When Michelle walks to the Indie Girls' room door, her brooch is missing on her headband. Also, when Lilith walks out of the room, her brooch disappears on her head. * When Sam skates past Dory, the buttons on his hoodie collar are missing. * When Sam is about to rescue Rita, the buttons on his hoodie are on his left collar as opposed to his right. This happens again when he caught Rita. * When Rita gets rescued by Sam, her hair bow is on her right hair bun as opposed to her left. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2